Remedies
by Pear-Shaped
Summary: When a certain red clad superhuman gets a cut on his finger, what should his redhead counterpart do to help? Mild Reds, short oneshot. OLD WORK


**Good afternoon fellow fans of the Powerpuff Girls. Or to be more specific, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys;) To be honest, I've lost interest in this fandom, which is a little disheartening for me since I have a lot of fun writing for it. But I hope this little Reds oneshot is still up to my usual standards. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Anything else belongs to its respective owners.**

"Brick, give it back to me!"

"You'll have to catch me first Pinky!"

The auburn haired girl growled under her breath, making a mental note to kill her counterpart later on. The two weaved around the various buildings in their way, being careful not to crash into anything. The boy was already far ahead, although the frustrated female was quickly advancing on him. Both displayed impressive shows of aerial talent but, for the moment, neither of them really cared. They were detached from the ground, lost in their own world.

"What's the matter Pinky? Lost your touch?" He laughed, manoeuvring expertly around the Town Hall. She followed closely, coral eyes narrowed into slits as his signature red trail left her line of vision. She came to a halt beside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, focusing her enhanced hearing on the surrounding shrubbery. The distinct sound of someone panting caught her attention. She took off once again, this time relying on her ears rather than her sight.

"Where is he?" She repeated the question over and over to herself, her voice almost inaudible. A red streak flew overhead, almost seeming to taunt her with its presence. It disappeared behind the library, a loud crash quickly following. Her eyes widened considerably as she immediately flew to the source of the noise. Rubble and debris lay scattered across the pavement, one of the library walls collapsed against the mess. It had once been a grocery store. The redhead lowered herself to the ground, scanning the rubble with her x-ray vision. When she had located a few figures amongst the debris, she began pushing aside the rocks and wooden planks. She hauled out a couple of customers and employees, although the person she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me?" She sighed, turning around to meet the blood red eyes of her counterpart. The dust and dirt that covered him indicated that he had just climbed out of the wreckage himself.

"You okay?" He nodded, giving her a thumbs up sign for good measure. She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced despite his words. "Come with me so I can check."

She started walking towards her house, looking back at him and gesturing towards it. He grunted unintelligibly and trudged after her, a little put out by her concern. At the same time, it felt almost…good. A strange unfamiliar sensation overwhelmed him, making him rethink his previous hatred of the redhead in front of him. Perhaps…she wasn't so annoying after all.

"Here's some water." He mumbled his thanks under his breath before taking a few sips of the cold water. It didn't do much for the dryness in his throat though. She re-emerged from the kitchen, a first aid kit tucked under her arm.

"Right, so does it hurt anywhere?" He let her gently poke parts of his arms and legs, glad that she wasn't looking at his pink tinged face. The redhead found a few cuts on his finger, smoothing a little cream on them to disinfect them. He stared down at the ground, suddenly finding the carpet quite interesting. She stood up eventually, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"I need some sleep. I'm sure it's okay for you to sleep in my room." She led him upstairs and rolled out a sleeping bag for him to lie on.

"Are you sure about me staying here?"

"Hmm? Oh, it should be fine since the others are all out tonight. Just stay on the floor. If you so much as touch my bed, I'll murder you. Are we clear?" It wasn't really her words, but more the huge sinister smile that she had while she was talking that scared Brick. He nodded slowly, suddenly remembering something. His hand dug into his pocket, bringing a certain red bow out and dangling it in front of her face.

"Here, since you've decided to be nice," he murmured, a little peeved at her surprise. She took it silently, dropping it on her desk.

"Anything else you need?' He shook his head, crossing his arms and looking away.

"The cuts are just annoying me." She tilted her head in thought. The redhead hopped off her bed and sat down next to Brick's, taking his wrist.

"Here, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she lightly kissed his finger. Both of their faces turned bright red, although Blossom shook it off and sat back on her bed.

"The Professor used to do that for us, so that we'd feel better," she explained sheepishly, staring at the wall in embarrassment. Thank God it was fairly dark in the room, her blush was quite noticeable. But the darkness also disguised the smirk that had crept upon his face.

"Hey Blossom." She looked over at him. "My lip is feeling a little sore."

**Did you get that little line at the end? I just had to do that! I should be updating my SC fic but I've got writers block -_-' anyway…review please?**


End file.
